The Swan of Asgard
by Lightan117
Summary: (Based on 'Intro to Three) "There's no such thing as coincidences, only incidences with a twist." ― Leanore Elliott, The Beholder. Odette Swan finds a world where she truely belongs. In her young age she befriends two princes, forming close bonds with them. Will that bond break when Odette makes the most difficult sacrifice, saving the prince she fell in love with? Thor/OC
1. Flowers

Hey everyone and welcome to my first ever Thor fic! I'm so looking forward to you guys reading this and letting me know what you guys think. Just to get you guys situated with the story, go and read **Intro to Three** to understand where my OC is coming from. The first few chapters will be about Thor, Loki, and my OC's childhood and then the movie progress will follow. So, without much left to say, I hope you all enjoy the read!

**P.S **– Later in the story Thor is going to be around 27 and Odette is going to be around 25.

**Disclaimer** – I do not own anything except my OC's and the mystical beings that I think up! Use your brains to know that I don't own Thor and his hot body but I wish I did!

~oOo~

"_Once upon a time there was a King named William, who ruled a large and mighty kingdom. And yet, he was sad, for he was growing old and had no child to inherit the throne… but one day the __King became blessed with a daughter: the Princess Odette. _

_In honor of her birth, there is a ceremony held where __Kings and Queens come from all around to offer their gifts__ to baby Odette. Among them are the widowed Uberta and her son, young Prince Derek. As Derek approaches Odette with his gift, a gold heart-shaped locket with a swan engraved on it, William and Uberta stumble upon the same idea to bring Derek and Odette together each summer in hopes that they will fall in love to join their two kingdoms together forever._

_The evil enchanter, Rothbart was not happy about Odette's birth. It was of little concern at the time, however, as he was planning to take William's kingdom with the Forbidden Arts. But, alas, William is somehow informed of Rothbart's plan, and his guards attack his hideout and destroy the forbidden arts, or so they thought. Despite the public plea for his death, William was far too kind – and feared for being so – to see that happen. So the sorcerer was only banished, as he is gestured firmly by William the way out of the kingdom, Rothbart scowls his final words: __"Someday Willie… everything you own, everything you love, will be mine" __and makes his way out, plotting his revenge." _I remember my mother telling me this story as a child, since the day I was born actually. She would read me this story over and over, every night until I would fall asleep, picturing myself as the Swan Princess and falling in love with a prince.

"_Finally the time arrived for Derek and Odette to have their first –"official"- meet. William brought Odette to Chamberg to meet who hopefully one day would be her husband. And it was pulled off without the slightest hitch, oh, except for Derek nearly throwing up after kissing Odette's hand, and Odette nearly decking Derek, and ah yes, the two attacking each other, on numerous occasions, in what started out as a simple, friendly game…_

_Every year it's the same routine, come for the summer, go through the painful greeting ritual, then return home. As young teens they went through their stage where they could not stand each other. But when Odette tried to play with Derek and Bromley, a dear friend of his, who were excluding her, everyone got hurt..._

_As mid teens Derek's found out by Bromley that he sort of likes Odette. But he hid it, or rather, covered it up. And when they played cards, Odette would always win, even when Derek and Brom cheated! She's just way too good."_ I remember my room, landscapes of a lake, hills, and castles painted on the walls as a starry sky was painted on the ceiling. This place was the gateway to my dreams, my own world where I could be anything I wanted.

"_As they grew older, and supposedly wiser, Odette and Derek became quite fed up with this not-quite-yet arranged marriage. They knew nothing was going to happen; it all seemed like such a waste of time. So in a desperate attempt to just get the two to communicate, Uberta and William forced and locked the prince and princess into the ballroom. When they did finally turn to look at each other, from opposite sides of the enormous room, they both liked what they saw..._

_Odette and Derek make their way to the centre of the room, graciously, and a little more royally than years before, to greet each other followed by a dance, ending with their 'presumed' first kiss. Derek orders for the wedding to go ahead and everybody is truly ecstatic! But Odette didn't like what she heard. She put him on the spot when she stopped the celebrating and asked Derek whether or not beauty was all that mattered to him. After a little hesitation, Derek confusedly replied, __"I...I…yerr...What else is there?"__ Instantly everybody in the room, who heard, knew that that answer was not going to work to his advantage._

_Odette and William prepared to leave Chamberg, and this time, would not return. William forces Odette to say goodbye to Derek and after a descant elbowing from his mother from almost refusing to say goodbye to Odette, Derek eventually said goodbye in return._

_The final journey home was going to be uneasy one, filled with questions. William asks Odette about why she said what she did and Odette only got part way through her explanation, __"I need to know that he loves me, for just being me…"__ when their carriage comes to a sudden and un-expected halt. William steps out to see what happening notices a distant figure and warns Odette to stay inside the carriage as she tries to see what is happening." _ My mother said and I clutched my covers closer to me.

"Was it the bad man?" I asked her and she nodded.

"_Now what stopped the carriage? None other than Rothbart himself. He transforms into a huge beast, which will come to be known as 'The Great Animal'._

_Meanwhile, Derek is in his study talking to his counselor, Lord Rogers, and playing chess with his best friend Bromley – at the same time. Rodgers keeps nagging on non-stop about Derek's stupid performance earlier with Odette. But quickly turns to quizzing him. _

"_Think, you must see something other than Odette's beauty?"_

"_Ha, of course I do Rogers, she's like… you know…how about…and then… I mean right?"_

_No, his answer does not make any sense, but we all know what he means. Just then, William's captain slams the door opens, giving the three a jump, and collapses in the doorway. He managed to get back to Derek to tell him what happened, and draws his last breaths in Derek's arms. Panic-stricken, he rushes out to find Odette and, of course, William too…_

_Through the stormy rain he finds the wreckage site, Odette's locket abandoned in a puddle and finally a gasping King William. Derek tries to get some sense out of him but only gets left with this encrypted message: __"Listen to me Derek, it's not what it seems, it's not what it seems!"__ and the impression Odette is dead._

_But really, Odette was not dead. She had been kidnapped by Rothbart and was in the form of a white swan on a lake awaiting the moonlight. Rothbart evilly explained his spell to Odette, how to change to and from a human form, how to break the spell, but spent a great deal of effort to show her he wanted her hand in marriage. She didn't like this. So, Rothbart summed up his 2 solutions. She could marry him and they would rule her father's kingdom together, legally. Or kiss the man she loves, and only him, then he must make a vow of everlasting love to her and prove it to the world, but there are a couple more catches. 1) She can't talk to people during the day, as swan, because honestly who is going to listen to a swan? And 2) who on earth, really, would find her at night as a human, in a forest? This upsets Odette deeply and the only thing she can do is cry, helplessly."_

"But Derek finds her!" I shouted.

"_Shh, I'm getting there!" _My mother laughs. "_Back in Chamberg...  
It has been a while since Odette's disappearance; exactly how long is anyone's guess. Derek firmly believes, he says he knows, that __"Odette's alive, and I'm going to find her."__ So he trains regularly in order to be ready to fight the Great Animal when he finds it, assuming it has Odette captive. He does this by firing colored padded arrows, which leave marks on the target, at servants dressed as numbered animals running across a field. Playing against Bromley, the winner is the person who scores the most points. However, on this particular day the servants had the day off, and the substitutes are going to be the musicians. Now, the musicians were not pleased about this at all and expressed this in the __Practice, Practice, Practice__ song. But they must do as they are told, so they line up, unwillingly, and run off when Rogers un-blindfolds Derek and Bromley. Let the shooting begin!_

_Straight away Derek gets into shooting; firing at anything he had a chance at hitting. And Bromley, well, it takes him a while to untangle himself from his bow… when he eventually regains his balance he chases after the very enthusiastic 100 point rabbit. After many shots Rogers begins the count down, __"Five seconds!"__ he would call to indicate the time left. More arrows fly through the air, and Wesley the rabbit almost runs into Derek which would spoil his clean, un-hit self._

_"Time!" Rogers bellows at the top of his lungs, all the animals limp and walk back to the starting point to have the spots on them counted up. There is a noticeable similarity between them all, though; they all have orange spots and no blue… Derek ends up winning - were there really any surprises there? Bromley gives his losing speech to Derek on how he believes being a great archer is more than good aim, it's about courage._

_For saying this, Rogers proposes they play a quick round of catch and fire, that's when Bromley gets a little nervous. Catch and Fire is a training sport where one man fully armored, which would be Brom, begins with an arrow. With this arrow he must shoot it at the unarmed man, Derek, who is standing a fair distance away, turned around with only a back shield on. When the arrow is fired, Derek must turn around at the precise moment, catch it and fire it back at the apple resting upon Bromley's head. They complete the round, amazingly, no-one was hurt, and Derek says to himself, or rather Odette, or maybe just to the air, not to lose hope, he will find her. _

_Back to Odette her animal friends Jean-Bob the frog and Speed the turtle were talking together at Swan Lake. Jean-Bob has a plan to get Odette some flowers from across the lake so that she will kiss him and he will turn back into a Prince. Needless to say, Jean-Bob's plan flops and Odette ends up 'rescuing' him. Quite competently Jean explains what he was doing. Odette repeats her spell and the way to break it to Jean, who obviously has heard it a few times before, hoping that she'll get through to him. This is when they sing the __**Far Longer Than Forever**__ song. Basically during this, Odette and Derek communicate with a 'mind-connection', kind of, and sing about their love for one another. Then a bird flying past just drops in, literally, the poor fellow has an arrow in his arm. Odette removes it and he introduces himself. His name is Puffin." _

"I like Puffin! He's funny!" I giggled.

"_Odette was beginning to explain how she's under a spell to Puffin, when Rothbart appears, this guy has excellent timing. He comes to over to Odette and asks for her hand in marriage and she angrily declines, yet again. Rothbart, who's not a happy, happy claims __"Well, it looks as if you need another day to think about it…"__ and gestures toward the setting moon. So Odette drags herself out into the water and transforms back to a swan._

_Back at Chamberg, Uberta is planning a huge ball for Derek to find his bride and become King. Rogers shakes his head and disagrees, __"Derek still refuses to be king unless he finds Odette,"__ but Uberta just shrugs it off, not really paying full attention. Then Chamberlain comes racing in with hundreds of RSVP'S from eligible princesses attending the ball. Derek, in the meantime, is up in the library trying to figure out what the 'Great Animal' is and deciphering King William's last few words to him. At long last, he has a breakthrough, and runs out to find The Great Animal and kill it, but is stopped before the door by Queen Uberta. She asks, __"Oh, Derek, where are you going?" _

"_To find the Great Animal!" _

"_Ah! Wonderful... Just make sure you're here tomorrow night…"__ It stopped Derek in his tracks, he'd forgotten about the ball. He explains how he just can't, but Uberta does her "lip-thing" and gets her way!" _My mother continued.

"_Odette, Puffin, Jean-Bob and Speed, at this time, all formulate a plan to get Derek to break Odette's spell. And for this plan to work they need a map...and the only place to get one is Rothbart's castle._

"_Oh sure, just say, Monsieur Rothbart, I'd like to leave now do you have a map or something?"__ Jean Bob said. This is where __**No Fear **__comes in._

_When they finally get the map, Odette finds Derek's castle on it and the others recover from their injuries. Derek brings Bromley his idea of the 'Great Animal', a picture of a mouse! And basically insists that Bromley come hunting with him. So they go to the forest and begin hunting around._

_Odette, as a swan, and Puffin prepare to find Derek. When everyone is organized, they take off._

_Odette and Puffin had been flying only a little while before Puffin is nearly hit by an arrow fired by a frightened Bromley, who then calls out for Derek? Derek!? Ha, they found him! Impatiently Odette flies down into the trees, not knowing what she is getting herself into and without waiting for puffin… When she finally catches a glimpse of Derek she flies toward him, he notices some sunlight reflected off her white wings, and quickly moves behind a tree. As she gets closer and closer to him, he realizes something, __"A swan? A swan! Of course, it's not what it seems…"__ and jumps out from behind the tree when she is in close firing range. The arrow is released and goes hurtling towards the defenseless swan._

_Honorably enough, Puffin pushes Odette out of the way and the arrow Derek fired narrowly misses them! Odette and Puffin fly off, Derek gets mad at his miss and continues to follow them, shooting when he has the opportunity. They fly throughout forest, in between trees, luring Derek towards Swan Lake. Finally they all reached there, it took a few tricks here and there, but they all got there. Odette flies down onto the lake from the top of a kind of cliff, but some clouds moved in front of the precious moon. Puffin stalls Derek as best as he can so he won't shoot her, and it works! The moon re-appears just in time.  
_

_She transforms back into a human and Derek realizes who she is. He drops his bow and rushes over to her. They kiss and talk, but only for a few seconds because Rothbart shows up and Derek must leave, no matter how badly he wants to stay. So he gives Odette her necklace and invites her to his ball tomorrow night so he can prove his love for her to the world. Rothbart emerges and wants to know about the voices he heard. Odette lies to him; but he's not a stupid as you may think. He pulls out Derek's bow that he found lying on the ground and spills his knowledge of Odette's plans for tomorrow night. He then flings the bow into the lake as an act of fury. Swiftly, he then adds that she can't go to the big ball tomorrow night because there will be no moon..._

_**No More Mr. Nice Guy**__ song comes in after that, so basically what happens during this is, Rothbart realizes that Derek could break the spell so he needs to make sure he doesn't. So seeing as the real Odette can't go to the ball, he'll make Bridget, a.k.a The Hag, look like her and then Derek will offer his vow to the wrong girl and the real Odette will die. She would die because Derek kissed the real Odette and would prove his love for someone else. Then he can finish Derek off himself and become King!_

_Derek goes back at his castle bearing good news to tell his mother, Queen Uberta he has found his bride! But who remains a mystery…_

_At Swan Lake Rothbart locked up the swan Odette, just so his plan won't be spoiled. He then also locks Bromley up with her so that she can have her own ball, where the "prince" comes to her. Rothbart then slams the door shut full of rage and leaves. Here, the __**Princesses on Parade**__ song begins as the palace begins to fill up with beautiful eligible princesses. Chamberlain nervously makes his way to Uberta and Derek's dressing room to get permission to start the introductions. He gets the permission he needs, also with a fair warning,__ "No mistakes this time. Everything must be perfect!"_

_In the meantime, at Swan Lake, Puffin is trying to construct a plan to free Odette, and finally gets one. But Jean-Bob finds a little problem with it. He forgot about the hungry alligators. Speed and Puffin cunningly try to persuade Jean-Bob to take part, for they need him for the plan to work._

_Uberta welcomes everyone to the ball and begins a beauty pageant performance, which Derek specifically requested not to have. From this point, the __**Princesses on Parade**__ song continues." _I giggled.

"They sing a lot, don't they?"

"Back then everyone loved to sing and dance and be silly!_" _My mother said and continued.

"_Right on cue, just as the song finishes, somebody knocks on the door. Chamberlain is ordered to open the door. He does as he's told... And In walks "Odette". She makes her grand entrance slowly and gracefully down the steps to greet Derek. He's very relieved to see her and they begin to waltz._

_Now Puffin's plan to free Odette comes into action. Speed has to make the first move; he must lure the alligators away so Jean-Bob can find a hole in the fort and make it big enough for Odette to escape. Unfortunately due to Jean-Bob's whining, one of the 'gators overheard him and began to chase him, so Jean-Bob must find the hole, and quickly! He manages to find a little crack and gets squeezed through it, coming to Odette rescue. Speed then makes a hole bigger, big enough for Odette and she swims out. But the alligators spot her and start chasing; lucky enough Speed and Puffin come to the rescue. And Odette flies off into the night towards Derek's castle._

_Odette gets to Derek's castle and is mortified to see an evil clone of her, with Derek! The two had stopped dancing and Derek was making his speech, which he was sure would break the spell. He presented her, to all that was present, as the future Queen. The real Odette desperately flies around the castle, trying to find a window in front of him so he will see her. But it doesn't work; "Odette" keeps turning his attention elsewhere. Moments after Derek pledges his love to "Odette", Rothbart makes his grand entrance! Derek shouts at him that he has no business here and to go away. Rothbart then zaps "Odette" and Derek rushes over to help, but it isn't Odette's face, it's Bridget's. _

_"You should have left her to me, Now, Odette will die!" __cruelly snarls Rothbart to Derek and points to a weak swan flying away into the night._

_Odette, who is losing strength rapidly, has trouble flying, but persists to make the journey back to Swan Lake. Derek realizes his big mistake and flees the castle to chase the real Odette. He travels through the stormy weather on his horse to Swan Lake, where he assumes Odette was heading to. Odette only just makes it back the lake before collapsing to the ground. Magically, she changes back into human form.  
Derek emerges from behind the on looking animal trio and runs over to her._

_Derek holds Odette desperately, she awakes. Her voice all whispery and slow. He assures her that she'll live, because the vow he made was for her. She knows and whispers she loves him before drawing in her last breath and slipping from Derek's grip to the ground. Derek is furious and begins shouting to whoever may be listening. Rothbart overhears and drops by. Derek threatens him to let Odette live or else. Rothbart isn't very happy about being yelled upon. So he says __"Only if you defeat...me!"__ thrusts his hands down, and transforms into a huge flying beast. _

"_The Great Animal"__ Derek says and goes through a tremendous fight with it. _

_Just as he thought he was done for, lying helplessly on the ground, out of energy... Puffin then realizes that Derek's bow is still at the bottom of the lake! Puffin hastily picks Jean-Bob up and throws him into the lake to retrieve the bow. He takes too long so Speed has to go in and help, he is a lot faster. They swim to the top of the lake and throw the bow, Jean-Bob still hanging onto it, gets up when it lands and he hits Derek across the face to wake him up. He does, picks up the bow and taps his back trying to get an arrow, but he has none. Then... _

_"Oh please, Oh please, Oh please..." __says someone. Derek realizes it's Bromley; he'd managed to escape through the hole the trio made. __"NO!"__ he shouts and the arrow is released flying towards Derek's back. And at the precise moment, Derek turns around and catches the arrow. He fires it at the Great Animal, which was flying towards him... _

_The arrow hits The Great Animal directly in the heart; it gives a mighty screech and falls down from the air to the lake giving off a spectacular light display! Very heroically, Bromley faints. At least they had practiced Catch and Fire before. But Derek was not focusing on Rothbart anymore, he was set on Odette. He had killed her, and there was nothing he could do about it. _

_He whispers to her, __"…I love you, your kindness and courage. I always have."_

_Odette draws a breath in, and gently lifts her own head. Derek is startled by this and pulls her apart to look at her; he gets to see her sea-blue eyes for a little while longer. _

_Now it's time for the royal wedding _

_Bromley brags on to Rogers that if it wasn't for him the great animal would still be alive! Then Rogers tricks him into thinking the great animal is still alive. Bromley notices a strange shadow, gets scared and faints, again! It's only Uberta's swan hairdo though._

_Back at the Swan Lake castle, Odette is going to give Jean-Bob that kiss he had been bugging her for. She warns him not to be disappointed if nothing happens, because she knows nothing will. But he is sure that he will turn back into a prince. She kisses him and he goes to see a reflection of himself in the pond. Which conveniently a real prince was standing behind him copying Jean-Bob. Unfortunately for Jean, he didn't see himself in the pond and goes in to talk to some ladies. But, not many ladies are accustomed to talking frogs!_

_At last Odette and Derek having time together away from all the festivities. Odette asks him __"Will you love me Derek, until the day I die?"__ to whom he replies cunningly __"No. Much longer than that, Odette. Much longer."__ and they have the final kiss as husband and wife."_ My mother ended the story and I clapped for her.

"How romantic! Do you think I'll find my prince mommy_?"_ I asked her as she tucked me in.

"If anyone is going to find her prince, my little swan, is you." My father said from the door.

"Daddy!" I said and he came over to the other side of the bed.

"Now, it's time for bed sweetheart. We love you." My mother said.

"I love you too mommy." I said and closed my eyes, my parents kissing me on the forehead before turning off the lights and shutting the door, my glow in the dark stars on the ceiling lighting up my room softly.

This perfect life is a lie, nothing but a lie as I lay in this bed. I am not a normal, ordinary little girl. I'm even sure I'm entirely human.

~oOo~

The following morning I woke up and did my morning routine of taking a shower, getting dress, blow drying my hair then putting them into pigtails. My name is Odette Swan, I am eight years old, and I live in a small town where everyone knows everyone with my mom and my dad. We live in a two bedroom house a few blocks from my school with a very large backyard. I would say we're a typical American family but...I am nowhere near normal. Not at all.

"Odette are you ready for school?" My mom called from the bottom of the steps. I looked at myself in the mirror, and lightly touched my shoulder where my birthmark spread across my shoulder blades.

"Coming mommy!" I called and raced down the steps. There my mom was waiting for me with my backpack in her hands.

"Your lunch is in here along with your homework. Remember, your dad and I are working late tonight so there's microwave dinner in the freezer and remember to lock up when it gets dark out." My mom said and kissed my forehead, handing me a cereal bar.

"I know. Bye mom." I said, taking the bar, and then running out of the house. I knew the route to school ever since I learned how to walk and my mom could no longer walk me to school, her and dad having to go to work early. Still, it's a little lonely here, not a lot of kids play with me. Most days I just play by myself, I read or play on my jungle-gym but I'm used to it. Not everybody knows it but they know I'm different, strange because on certain days I don't go outside to play or go to school. It's like, every two weeks I get 'sick' and can't go to school. My parents act like nothing's wrong but I can tell that they're bothered by it...it's on their faces a lot. My Uncle, however, when he comes and visits us sometimes doesn't seem to mind. He actually thinks what I have is interesting and doesn't brush it away like my parents have before.

He sees me as an actual person...

"Hey freak!" I was almost to school when I was forced to turn around, my face meeting with a very familiar rock. I cried out in pain then quickly took off around the corner, finding myself back tracking home, quickly finding the spare key then locking the door behind me. "You can hide forever in there freak! You are going to have to come out sooner or later!" I checked the windows and drew the curtains closed. I checked my forehead and hissed in pain when I pulled my hand away. Blood. Not a lot but I need to put something on it. I quickly went into the bathroom and wetted a towel to clean it before putting a bandage on it.

I took off my shoes and backpack before going into my room and crawling back into bed. This has happened before and I'm used to it that I could care less if it happens anymore. So long as they don't really harm me I keep going. It's just...I wish they didn't pick on me and just leave me alone.

"I just want to sleep...and have a good dream for once." I whispered as I closed my eyes. Maybe a nap might do me some good. Even if it is early...

~oOo~

Everything seemed strange.

I was floating...

Spinning...

It felt like I was being spun around and around to on a Merry-Go-Round with colors swirling around me. It was starting to make me dizzy...then everything came to a stop. I slowly opened my eyes and sat up, my head moving slightly to steady the room.

"Whoa..." I said as I looked around the room that wasn't my bedroom. The room was huge, including the bed. Everything was colored a pretty purple color and there was even a balcony with open doors! I moved the covers out of the way and walked over to the doors. Once I was standing on the balcony my jaw dropped.

I was nowhere near my house.

Everything was large and sparkling and pretty! I walked into a fairy tale! I smiled and took in the sight in front of me. This is such a cool dream! But what to do now?

"Might as well go exploring." I said to myself then looked down at me feet. Since I didn't have shoes on I decided to go barefoot. I was wearing a pink short sleeved dress with white leggings. I took off my socks and placed them back on the bed before walking towards the other set of doors that were twice as big and made of a golden metal. It was heavy to open but when I got it I walked myself into a very large and open hallway. "Where should I go first?" I asked myself. "I'll think I'll go left since I'm left handed and I'm always lucky when I go left." I said to myself then started to walk left.

Everywhere I turned there was something different that I've never seen before. It was strange and yet so pretty. All I need is a dress and I'm a princess here, but there's nobody here...not that I've seen so far. I continued walking until I saw a massive garden in front of me that seemed miles long. Strange and bright flowers lines in rows with some that were short and some tall as trees. I decided to walk through it, stopping to smell the sweet of them while enjoying the light breeze. "Wow, that tree is huge!" I said and looked up at the tallest tree that I've seen. It was beautiful.

"Thor wait up!" I heard a voice and quickly hid behind the tree. I peaked around and saw two boys, around my age run down the pathway towards me. One of the boys had blond hair with really pretty eyes the color of a sea green blue was in front while the other boy with black hair and green eyes.

"Come on brother! Its mother's name day and she deserves the most beautiful flowers this morning." The blonde hair boy, Thor, I believe the black haired boy said.

"Yes brother I know, I was the one who thought of the idea." The black hair boy spoke as they stopped in front of the tree. I gave a giggle then covered my mouth with my hand when I realized how loud it was. "Did you hear that?"

"Yes I did." Thor spoke. "Who goes there?" My heart froze and stood completely still. "Come forward. We have heard you already so show yourself!"

"Thor, we do not know who is hiding. We could be in danger." The black haired boy said in a low voice.

"I fear nothing now show yourself and your punishment will not be death!" Thor shouted and I rolled my eyes? I took a breath and walked out from behind the tree.

"Well...I surrender." I said and shrugged my shoulders. Thor and the black haired boy's eyes widened as they looked at me. "Please don't kill me." I said giving them my best puppy dog eyes. The boys shook their heads before approaching me.

"No, of course not, tell us, who are you?" Thor asked me.

"My name is Odette Swan. Who are you?" I asked them.

"How can you not know who we are? Are you not from Asgard? From what realm are you from?" The dark haired boy said.

"No I don't. I thought this was a dream but everything seems so real. I'm from earth." I said to them and their eyes widened again.

"From Midgard? How did you get here?" Thor asked this time.

"Midgard? I don't know how I got here I just woke up." I said to them, confused about what they're talking about.

"Midgard is Earth, what we Asgardiens call it. And you say you just woke up here?" The black haired boy spoke.

"Yeah...I went to take a nap and woke up here I think as soon as I fell asleep. I like this place, its pretty." I said and gave them a smile that put color in their cheeks.

"Thank you. My name is Thor son of Odin and this is my brother Loki son of Odin. It is a please to meet you Odette Swan." Thor said and kissed the top of my hand like a real prince would. I giggled as Loki did the same thing.

"I'm sorry if I interrupted your mom's birthday. I can help you pick out some flowers she'll like if you want." I said to them.

"Yes. We can use your help." Loki said and I smiled.

"Ok, let me look around and I'll put some flowers together." I said and turned around and started to look through the rows and rows of flowers. When I picked some Thor would take out his dagger and cut a few.

"How do you know so much about flowers?" Thor asked me.

"My aunt Lin works in a flower shop. Over the summer I go and stay with her so she taught me how to make flowers work together." I said once I had enough flowers and started to move them around until they looked pretty. Loki went and got a ribbon so I could tie everything together. "There you go. Your mom is going to love these." I said and handed them over to Thor.

"Thank you. Do you know how long you are staying here?" He asked me.

"I really don't know. Maybe we'll see each other again?" I asked them.

"We will. I know it." Thor said and gave me a smile.

"It was nice to meet you Odette." Loki said and also gave me a smile.

"You too Loki. Bye guys." Said and watch them run off with smiles on their faces. Deep inside I felt so happy. They didn't see me as weird or as a freak.

_That's because they don't know..._

I frowned and started to continue exploring the palace. I won't tell them. I can't...If I come back and we become friends...I won't tell them but what happens every month. They will hate me if they find out.

I just hope they never have to find out.

~oOo~

First chapter done! Yay! Hope you all enjoyed it! Review and tell me what you think!


	2. Manners

Hello everyone and welcome back! First off I would like to thank Call Brandybuck for reviewing, you are awesome! And to answer your question(I'm sure if I did or not), the name Odette comes from the movie Swan Princess. It's a really good children's movie and I suggest it even if you're older. I also want to thank those who favorite, following, alerted this story so far.

~oOo~

I was so excited to fall asleep later in the night or even tomorrow. But...I still feel like it was all a dream, like that wonderful place I went too and where I met those two boys was nothing more than my dreams getting my hopes up. When my parents came home I told them about my dream but they patted my head and said nothing more of it. I was a little saddened that my parents didn't take any notice about my dream except saying to me, "That's nice dear. How was school?"

They never see me anymore since _those_ things started to grow every month.

I don't really want to talk about them but they hurt when they come out and I'm by myself when they do. I stay in my room, screaming, trying to get them out as soon as possible with my parents trying to block them out.

All is normal; all is fine, nothing to worry about. They pretend all is well but they know it's only a matter of time...

"Did you do anything fun at school today?" My mom asked me as we sat at the table for dinner, eating chicken pot pie. It was one of those frozen dinners that are easy to make in a short time since my mom and dad came home late again.

"Not really. All we did was normal stuff that I know how to do already. The teachers at school won't let me move up a grade because they think its 'unfair' for the rest of the kids." I told them, picking apart my pie, not caring if it looked like a mess.

"That's because they don't want the kids to think their picking favorites. Don't worry sweetheart, I'm sure your friends would miss you if you moved up a grade." My mom said and sent her a mix between a sad and angry look.

"I have no friends. I'm a freak." I told them and they both stopped eating.

"You're not a freak Odette." My dad said and I could tell by his eyes that he was lying.

"Of course I'm a freak; even you guys think I'm a freak! I'm nothing but a freak!" I slammed my fork on my plate, creating a loud crash before I got up and ran to my room. I locked my door and threw myself on my bed.

"Sweetheart, you're not a freak and we don't believe that. You're just...different, that's all." My mom said through the door. Different my butt. I'm all alone when those things come out. I can't go to school, I can't be normal with those things...

"You lie! Both you and daddy think I'm a freak! That's why you don't help me!" There wasn't any answer back. "Go away! Leave me alone!" There were small whispers before my dad spoke.

"We're going to go downstairs sweetheart. We'll leave something out for you to pop in the microwave if you decide to get hungry. We love you." I didn't reply to them back.

I got out of my school clothes and got dressed in my light pink night gown. I bushed my hair and teeth before climbing into bed early. My parents will never understand, they will never have a normal daughter, and they will never love me like they say they do.

I hate it here.

I hate looking at their fake smiles and their fake words.

I hate it.

I hate them.

All I want to do is sleep...

~oOo~

I felt so warm. Really warm. I kicked my blackest away from me, only to snap my eyes awake when I realized I wasn't in my room.

Again. I wasn't a dream! This place is real!

I sat up and I was once again in the room I arrived in late time. I smiled and crawled out of the large bed, heading for the giant metal doors with a smile on my face. When I opened the door I was met with the same floral smell and wondrous sights I saw before. I retraced my steps until I reached the large gardens once again. I felt even better when I saw Thor and Loki there as well.

"Thor! Loki!" I called and the two boys turned around, smiles appearing on their faces when they saw me run down the steps and towards them.

"Odette! You are back!" Thor said once I was in a few feet of them.

"I told you I would see you guys again. How was your mom's birthday?" I asked them.

"Excellent; she loved the flowers we gave her. Thank you for the idea." Loki said taking my hand and giving the back a kiss like a perfect prince.

"You're welcome my prince." I giggled felt my face heat up a bit as I gave a curtsey.

"What are you doing back here Odette?" Thor asked, pulling Loki's hand away from mine.

"I came to see you guys." I put my arms behind my back and leaned forward slightly. "Gotta problem with that?" I asked them, giving them a smile. I moved past them, walking further into the gardens before I stopped and looked over my shoulder. "Well, are you two coming or not?" The boys looked at each other before catching up with me.

The three of us chatted for what seemed like forever. Thor and Loki told me everything about them and I told them almost everything about me. I left a small little detail out though. They really didn't need to know about them now. After we chatted I suggested the game Hide-and-Seek and I was surprised that they actually knew the game. From their questions I was guessing they didn't know the types of games I've played...mostly by myself of course.

After a few rounds of Hide-and-Seek, Loki and I winning most games because we were the quietest ones, our stomachs began to growl, mine louder than theirs.

"I didn't have dinner." I explained to them. They smiled and told me to follow them. We walked down long hallways, turning a corner here and there until we reached a very large kitchen. There must've been ten or more workers, going about their jobs, until one of them noticed the three of us standing in the door way.

"My princes!" The woman bowed and approached us. "What can I do for you my princes?" The woman asked.

"We are hungry and acquire food." He said rather rudely but the woman smiled none the less.

"Of course my prince." She looked at me then back at him. "Three plates, yes?" Thor nodded his head then led us through a different door that led us to a large room with an even larger table.

"Wow." Thor and Loki chuckled at my expression and led me to a seat where Thor pulled out my chair for me before taking his own seat. "This is your dining room? Mine is so much smaller."

"We're royalty. Also, this is where our parents have balls and parties." Loki explained.

"Besides studies and sword play, what do you guys do here?" I asked them as servers came and set glasses of water in front of us along with tableware.

"Loki likes the great library and I prefer the training grounds where my father teaches us to fight and defend ourselves." Thor said like fighting is the greatest thing in the world. I shook my head and turn to Loki who sat on my right.

"What kind of books do you read?" I asked Loki who smiled, enjoying that he was getting more attention than Thor.

"Mostly books about magic. I find it really fascinating of what a person can do with those spells." Loki said and I enjoyed the way his eyes lit up. He was cute smiling.

"Brother, do not bother her about your stupid books. She'd rather hear about how father said I was almost as talented as he was when he was our age with a sword." Thor boasted and both Loki and I rolled our eyes. The servants came a minute later with large plates that had beef, potatoes, and some type of other vegetable.

"Thank you." I said and smiled at the woman who placed my plate down. Her face was that of shock and surprise.

"I'm sorry, my lady, but what did you say?" She asked and seemed oddly afraid to speak.

"I said thank you. My mom said that it was polite to say please and thank you." I told her and a smile came across her face before she gave a bow to me.

"You are welcome my lady. Are you in need of anything else?" She asked me and I shook my head.

"No but thank you anyway." I said to her and her smile grew a little bit wider before she bowed again, turning to leave. Once she was gone both Loki and Thor were giving me strange looks. "What?"

"Why did you say that?" Loki asked.

"Because my mom said to always to say please and thank you if someone makes you something, holds the door open for you and things like that. What's wrong with that?" I said and I started to eat, my stomach begging me to attack the food. It's actually really good!

"We never say that for we do not have to. The servants should be saying thank you to us for giving them a job." Thor said and my fork stopped half way to my mouth. I fixed him a glare that made him swallow the food in his mouth hard.

"Your right, they should, when you first hire them but after that you should say thank you for everything they do. " I said and returned to eating. "For a prince you are in need of better manners." I said, causing Loki to burst out laughing. Thor glared at him but his eyes kept going back to me so I stuck my tongue out at him. His eyes widened and he did the same. Boys.

After we were done eating I noticed that I was getting tired and sluggish. I felt like all the energy was zapped out of me. Thor and Loki seemed to notice when I stopped chasing them, leaning against the wall to catch my breath. Thor asked me what was wrong and I answered him that I felt really tired. Loki suggested that we go back to the room I arrived in, playing in there just in case I did fall asleep.

"So, you just appear?" Loki asked as I lied down on the bed, Thor on one side and Loki on the other.

"I guess so. You guys are gonna know the answer if I fall sleep." I said to them.

"How did you go home the last time?" Thor asked.

"Same way, only I was already near in the room so I didn't really think about it." I yawned and started to close my eyes. "Hey guys?"

"Yes?" They both answered and I smiled.

"Are we friends?" I asked them. I turned my head from side to side, trying to look at their faces but from the smiles I kind of guessed what their answer was.

"Of course Odette. Why? Do you not have friends back on Midgard?" Loki asked and I frowned.

"No, no one really likes me where I live. They pick on me and call me names. They even hit me with rocks." I told them truthfully, and wiped away a tear that feel. Both Thor and Loki grabbed one of my hands and continued to smile at me.

"Well, then, it appears that we will be your very first friends. We will never allow anything to happen to you." Thor said.

"We're friends now. Trust us." Loki said.

"Promise?" I asked them.

"Promise." I don't know what it was but I trust them. I believe that they meant those words. I don't know why...but this place feels more like home.

~oOo~

There you have it! Chapter one! Next chapter things get interesting! Please review and let me know what you guys think!


	3. Watcher of Asgard

Hey everyone and welcome back for another chapter! A big thank you to those who reviewed…

Call Brandybuck

Wrecker Radioactive

Also a big thank you to those who favorite and are following. Nothing much to say except, give me feedback on what I can improve on or how to make this story more interesting. As a side note, Odin and Frigga still don't know about Odette, yet. YET! Probably in the next chapter or two they'll meet. Haven't decided on what circumstance yet.

With that said, enjoy the read!

~oOo~

As days went by I noticed that I wasn't feeling that hollow along feeling I used to feel whenever I came home from school, tired and exhausted from being picked on. Now I come home with a smile on my face, eager to see my friends that would make me smile and laugh. My parents have also noticed too and they questioned me one day about it at the dinner table a month after I had met Thor and Loki.

"I've made new friends." I told them, stuffing a piece of pizza into my mouth.

"Do they go to your school?" My mom questioned, the look she gave me made me think she didn't believe in the fact that I have friends.

"Yeah but they live out of town so I can only play with them at school." I lied and for some reason it felt good to lie. It was my own secret and besides, they wouldn't believe me anyway.

"Well, that's…that's good to hear Odette. See, we told you you'll have friends in no time." My dad said with a smile on his face.

It felt good to see my dad smile at me because that was a real smile on his face. The three of us continued to eat our dinner, actually talking like a family, moving into desert with smiles and laughter. I never felt so normal in my whole life up till this point. The feeling, this weightless warm feeling building in my chest made my smile turn so large my face started to hurt! I went to bed with my parent tucking me in and kissing me good-night.

I closed my eyes and right away I felt and saw the rush of rainbow colors and swirls. Excitement ran through my veins as I felt the soft covers of the bed I always woke up in. I felt the heat of the sun coming through the window, shinning down on me as I opened my eyes. I pushed back the covered and welcomed the cold feeling of the stone floor against my feet. I straightened out my pajama bottoms and t-shirt, brushing my long blond hair away from my eyes before rushing out of the room.

I ran down the hallways, the large ones made of smooth stone with paintings and rugs hanging from the walls. Every now and then I passed by a group of soldiers patrolling or just simply standing guard and I would wave to them, a smile on my face. The first time I did it they looked at me strange but now, that they've seen me every day for the past month the give their heads a slight bow towards me. Sometimes they even give me a smile!

The one thing I love about this place is the weird, sweet smelling, strange looking plants that line the palace with. It fills the air with such a sweet scent that it makes my head feel light and fluffy like cotton candy! I feel so warm and calm here Thor explained to me that it meant to have that effect on people.

It's meant to feel like a warm welcoming home.

I smiled and continued to run down the halls towards Thor and Loki's shared bedroom. They won't get their own until they are a little bit older and as soon as they do, my fun of waking them up from their nap comes to an end. I slowly opened the door and closed it softly behind me. Thor and Loki were sleeping soundly on their bed. Loki slept on the right, his face calm with a slight smile on his face. Thor lay on the left, his arms above his head with his mouth open, drool coming from the corner of his mouth. Such a big tough guy. I moved softly towards the bed and crawled onto the bottom of the bed. I smiled an evil smile and started to jump in between them.

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" I chanted and I jumped up and down. Both boys gave a shout, knocking their heads together before falling out of the bed. I laughed as they got off the ground rubbing their heads. "Wakey, wakey boys." Thor and Loki looked at each other before they growled, jumping on the bed, tackling me onto the covers. Their fingers danced across my sides, hips, feet, neck, and stomach making me cry out laughing. Loki held me down as Thor continued to tickle me.

"Surrender!" Thor growled and I shook my head.

"It would be best if you surrender, unless you like to pass out laughing." Loki said his smile wicked as his green eyes glowed.

"Okay, okay! I surrender!" I gasped out and Thor stopped tickling me with Loki letting me go. The three of us lay back down and stared up at the ceiling. We just laid there for a few moment s before our stomachs growled. I always seemed to get hungry while I'm here.

"Food?" I asked.

"Food." The answered and we got up, heading towards the kitchen. On our way there we heard the voices of a woman and a man coming towards our way. "Mother! Father!" Loki hissed and started to look around for a place to hide me. They haven't told their mom and dad yet because they fear they would make Loki and Thor stop playing with me.

"Hide her!" Thor said and shoved me behind a plant with large leafs.

"Hey! A little nicer would be better!" I whispered at them as I crouched down to hide better.

"Hush!" They said and stood straight and tall as a beautiful woman with long golden hair, pinned in curls and jewels with a long flowing light blue dress with something white wrapped around her shoulders. The man beside her wore some type of weird armor with an eye patch over his left eye. He stood tall and proud as he looked at the two boys in front of him.

"Oh, my beautiful boys!" Thor and Loki's mother bent down to pinch their cheeks with a smile. "I thought you two were napping from today's training?" She asked them and I softly giggled as they rubbed their sore cheeks.

"We were but…"Thor looked over at Loki to put his silver tongue to use.

"We woke up and our stomachs growled. Training with a nap made use growing warriors hungry." Loki said and wrapped his arm around Thor's shoulders with a smile. I crossed my fingers and hoped that they believe half of that white lie. Thor and Loki's dad looked at the two of them and he looked up.

Looking at me, directly at me, looking deep into my eyes and I knew he saw me. That man is starting to creep me out.

"Well, run along then. Your mother and I are going for a walk in the gardens. We will be there should you two like to join us.

"Thank you father. We will think about it." They smiled and watched as their mother and father walked arm and arm away from them. Thor and Loki let out a sigh and dragged me back out from behind the plant.

"I think your dad saw me." I said to them, brushing the invisible dust off my nightgown.

"Why didn't he say anything?" Thor asked.

"I believe father knows from Heimdall. He would've seen you come into Asgard and told father." Loki said as we walked towards the kitchens.

"Who's Heimdall?"

"He is the watchman of the gods. He sees all and reports to my father should he see anything that threatens our home." Loki explained to me, pushing open the door for me.

"So he sees everything?" I asked them.

"Yes. He is probably watching us right now, making sure nothing happens to us. We are princes after all." Thor said, pushing out his chest with a thump of his fist. Loki and I looked at each other, rolling our eyes and shaking our heads at the blond prince in front of us.

"And that would make you, my lady, a princess." Loki took my hand to lightly press a kiss to the back of it. A smirk on his lips made his green eyes glow in mischief. I giggled and looked at Thor who was watching us with some type of emotion but then turned towards the chef to ask for some food for us. "Isn't that right brother?"

"The most beautiful princess that Asgard will ever see." Thor said then walked out the door towards the great hall with a tray of food. My face was feeling so warm when he said that can I couldn't bring myself to look at Loki. One day when I arrived early I got a chance to talk with Loki alone. He admitted the one thing I thought I wouldn't ever hear from a prince with a family like his.

He hated being Thor's brother.

He always left the outcast one, the one always hiding in the shadow of his brother. People look at him strange whenever there are parties, gatherings, family outings where he is present. He doesn't share his parents blue eyes or blond hair but he has dark night black hair and green eyes that give off mischief and untrustworthy feeling when people look directly into them. I told him that other may believe what they wish but I see a loving, fun going person who just wants to be seen. He said I was lying and I smacked his arm. He laughed and then asked if I was telling the truth. I replied yes and he said that he could tell when people were lying but not me. I'm 'immune' to his so called lying test.

"Are you two coming?" Thor asked and we got out of whatever thoughts we were in and followed him out the door.

~oOo~

I woke up back in my room; the kitty clock next to me read **3:30 A.M**. I felt so full from the food and drink and tried from the running I did chasing down Thor and Loki. Not to mention all the running I did to get away from them. I stretched and sat up in my bed, only to gasp and freeze at the man standing in my bed room.

A tall man, dressed in armor with golden red eyes staring at me with an impassive emotion. He stood tall with a large sword in his hands, his eyes not leaving me for a second.

"Hello sir." I said in a soft tone, sitting up straight in my bed.

"Hello young one. I have been watching you." He spoke, his tone even and deep.

"I know sir. Loki told me about you and how you see everything." I patted the spot next to my bed. "Would you like to sit?" Heimdall looked at me then at the spot where I patted then moved his sword so he could sit down.

"You are very polite and innocent for a child your age and yet you have such sorrows and pain." He spoke and my fear was replaced with guilt and sadness. "I can see more than the world I protect little one. I have seen your pain ever since you stepped foot into Asgard."

"Can you see the future?" I asked him, looking down at my hands.

"Yes."

"Can you…see when they come out?" I asked. I hated them, those things that grow bigger and bigger every time they come out. It's so painful and I have no one to help me through it. I've always had to go through it by myself.

"Yes, I have seen it happen."

"When will it happen?" I looked up at him and saw his impassive face still looking at me.

"Two days time." He answered me and I sighed. "You are frightened." I nodded my head.

"I don't understand why I'm the only one that has these things. Thor and Loki don't know and I don't want them to hate me, like the other kids at my school. They're the only friends I have." I said and looked at the man sitting on my bed.

"You fear something that you cannot control and yet you listen to those who do you harm. Take comfort in your gift young one, do not fear it." He said and I wiped away a stray tear the fell.

"It's so hard not to. They hurt and no one is there for me or to help me." I said to the man I felt a hand being placed on my head.

"They will. I have seen it young one. Be patient." He said and I thought I saw a smile on his face but it quickly passed as he stood. "Close your eyes young one and sleep. Rest your head and dream not of the days ahead. Welcome them, with courage and bravery." His hand passed over my eyes and I felt them close the moment his hand passed over. I felt my covers being pulled over me more and welcome the endless sleep. "Sleep well, little one."

Two days…those wings come in two days…

~oOo~

There you have it! Another chapter down! Please review and let me know what you think!


	4. Not a curse but a Gift

Hello everyone and welcome back! In this chapter things are going to take a turn for the worst. By now, it's been a month since Odette has met Thor and Loki. Her once a month curse is upon her and the timing couldn't be any more worse! Odette now gets to meet Frigga and Odin! Yay!

So, with those short things said. Please enjoy the read.

P.S – I'm got a new computer so I apologize for the late update. This chapter will also be in no-one's POV just in case you guys noticed a difference.

**Disclaimer – I do not own anything except my OC's!**

~oOo~

Odette was scared.

She was petrified.

She knew what was coming, what was going to happen to her and she didn't want it to happen, not now, not when she actually has friends. But that one man, Heimdall, told her that people would help her overcome the pain. She wouldn't be alone. That didn't stop the fear creeping up her spine, creating images of disgust on their faces. Faces of regret, horror, and worst of all those sadistic looks the kids in her school give her. She didn't want them to see, want them to know what she really was. She didn't want to lose the only friends she's ever had.

"Odette, time for bed." Her mother called and walked silently to her bedroom. When he parents found out that Odette hadn't been sleeping they decided not to ask her way she wasn't sleeping but to simply slip sleeping pills into her bedtime snack. Odette knew her parents would do something like that but she didn't bother speaking up. They'll just come up with an excuse. "Good night sweetheart. Try and sleep tonight." Then she was gone.

Odette never felt so alone…

Sleep over took Odette as soon as her head hit the pillow. It felt like someone was gently pushing her into sleep; in her perfect world called Asgard. The familiar swirls of colors made most of her fear disappear as she woke. When she opened her eyes she didn't feel the loss of a day of sleep, but more energized than ever. Odette retraced her steps she's taken many times before to the area where Thor and Loki would always meet her. She didn't expect their mom and dad to be with them. Odette crept forward, trying to get as close to them as possible to hear and yet not to be seen.

"Now tell us, where you and your brother have have always been running off to?" And what is this that I hear from the servants that you two have been seen playing with a girl your age and haven't told us about her." Their dad almost sounded angry.

"You'll force her away if we tell you!" Thor shouted at them.

"Thor, she might be a danger to you. You know nothing about this girl." His mom's voice was much softer and kinder.

"Her name is Odette Swan, she's eight years of age, and she's from Midgard. She loves sweets, birds, and cute fuzzy animals. She hates spicy food, bullies, and spiders. Her favorite color is blue. She's smart, kind, caring, and she treats us like normal Asgardians. Odette cares about us like we do with her. I don't care what you say, she will always be our friend and we won't allow you to take her from us!" Thor shouted at his parents with so much emotion that Odette smiled from where she hid. She knew Loki elbowed him because Thor yelped at the contacted.

"It seems you know a lot about your friend. How long have you two been meeting with this girl?" Their dad's voice was stern.

"A little over a month father." Loki answered. "Please father, don't make her stop seeing us. She's our only friend." Loki and Thor's parents went quiet. I peaked out slightly from my hiding place to see their father look at Odette with one uncovered eye.

He knew where and how long Odette had been hiding.

"Come out little one. I wish to speak to you." Their dad said and both Loki and Thor turned to face Odette as she came out of her hiding place.

"Odette!" They cried out and tried to go to her but their dad shot them a look that said stay put. As he approached Odette, she noticed that he wasn't wearing any armor but a very royal outfit with deep beautiful colors. He knelt down on one knee so that he was almost eye level with her.

"So, you are the young play matte to my sons." He stated rather than asked.

"Yes sir." Odette stuck out her hand just like her parents taught her to do when meeting a person for the first time. "It's a pleasure to meet you sir." A smile tugged on the corners of Loki and Thor's dad's face until a small smile was there.

"And it a pleasure to meet you as well. I am the Allfather, King of Asgard." He said and gave Odette's hand a firm handshake.

"I'm Odette Swan; I'm from ear- Midgard." Odette corrected herself.

"Midgard? How are you able to travel from your home world to here, young one?" He asked Odette the same question his sons asked when they met a second time.

"I don't know sir. All I know is that when I go to bed I wake up here." Odette paused. "Are you going to stop me from playing with Thor and Loki?" The Allfather was quiet a moment before glancing over his shoulder at his queen who smiled, nodding her head for an answer.

"Why do you care about being friends with my sons?" Allfather asked and Odette lowered her head with sad eyes before looking and Thor and Loki.

"They're the only friends I have sir. That won't matter soon, once they see what I really am." She spoke softly and the Allfather gave her a look.

"What do you mean?" Odette turned to the Allfather with tears in her eyes.

"I'm not normal. I'm a freak." A sharp piercing pain ran through her entire body. Odette began to scream in pain, dropping to her knees as she could easily feel the wings begin to push against the skin of her back. Thor and Loki shouted her name as they quickly came rushing to her side. "I'm so sorry. I didn't want you two to see what I am. You'll hate me if you do." Odette said through her teeth, tears streaming down her face in pain.

"Loki, Thor run to the healers. Tell them they are needed in the garden urgently." They looked confused… "GO!" The Allfather shouted and the boys took off running. Thor and Loki's mother knelt down next to her husband as he took out a dagger from his boot.

"What are you doing?!" She hissed as he cut the back of Odette's shirt, revealing large growing mounds on her back. Through the skin they could make out the imprints of feathers. "Oh, you poor dear. What is happening to you?"

"Every month…" Odette screamed again, "my wings come out. I can do this by myself. You don't have to help me." The sound of tearing, skin ripping, snapping and blood dripping onto the floor echoed with Odette's screams. The Allfather wrapped his arm around the upper part of Odette's wings while Thor and Loki's mother, Frigga, wrapped her arm around the bottom part. They held Odette still as she screamed and tried to escape their grasp. Frigga kept whispering encouraging words into Odette's ear as Allfather tried to speed along the progress but using his knife to cut the wings out. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Odette chanted over and over at the people she had only met for a short while but where treating where with such gentle manner.

Odette didn't deserve their kindness for being what she is. And yet, here they are, helping her through her most difficult time.

Odette continued to scream as her wings kept growing. Feathers were sticking out of the broken skin and the Allfather used his dagger to cut the remainder so that Odette's wings popped out before dropping to the ground. Odette's screamed quieted as she sagged in exhaustion. Frigga took the young girl into her bloody arms and gently rocked her. The two of them stared at the child in amazement.

The child had wings…

"My love what are we to do? You heard what she said; no one is there to help her in this difficult and horrid time. Her parents must think…." The queen got silent as she held the child closer to her. "We must do something!" Frigga looked at her husband with a pleading look. Just as he was about to speak three healers came running with worried expressions but they stopped to look at the bloodied and wounded girl in their queen's arms. Their king barked at them to move along and they did, taking the girl in one of the healers' arms before running her back to the healing room while the other two used healing magic on her. Thor and Loki joined with their parents and started to franticly question them about Odette when they saw the blood on both their parents.

Allfather and Frigga quieted down their sons as they made their way to the healers' room. Once inside they waited and watched as the healers worked quickly on their friend. Thor and Loki couldn't stop staring at the wings that fell over the bed. Even bloodied they were beautiful and a wonder to look at. Exotic swirls designed the white feathers in a golden pattern. The healers moved about Odette in gentle care. They applied healing oils, bandages, and needle work to the open wounds on Odette's back before flipping her over carefully.

"Leave us." The Allfather commanded and the healers in the room left to give him and his family privacy before telling him that the child will only remain a wake for a short while. "Thank you." Then the healer left.

Thor and Loki quickly rushed to their friend's side, taking each a hand in their own. Allfather and Frigga also approached, standing at the foot of the bed. Odette slowly opened her eyes and began to panic. She didn't want to hear what they have to say. She didn't want to endure the pain all over again…

"Easy child. We will not harm you." The Allfather spoke and this time his voice was soft.

"You're not afraid of me?" Odette took a breath. "You're not angry with me?" She asked them and both Thor and Loki gripped her hand tighter.

"Why would we be angry child? Have you done something wrong?" Frigga asked the scared child.

"I'm not like you. I'm not normal. People hate when others are not the same. Everyone, all the kids at my school hate me and they pick on me all the time." Odette turned towards Loki and Thor with a frantic look, trying to sit up in her panic but Thor and Loki gently pushed her back down. "Please, I'm sorry! I won't-"

"Enough child, it is all right. You have nothing to fear and nothing to hide from us." Allfather spoke and a smile came across his queen's lips.

"What do you mean?" Odette asked.

"You, Odette Swan, are not a freak but as part of out family. No one here shall treat you with disrespect for you are one of us now my dear." He turned towards his sons with a stern look. "I am placing her under both of you. She will begin training with you to protect herself for when she returns to her world and in return you have my permission to continue seeing this child. I expect you to keep my sons in line Odette." Odette smiled and reached to hug her friends against the pain going through her. They both hugged her and lay down beside her as her eyes began to close.

"Thank you. Thank you." Odette closed her eyes and before she left herself leave she left soft lips against her forhead and someone tighten their grip on her hands.

"Welcome to the family little one. We promise to always protect you while you are here. Sleep well." Frigga whispered just as Odette saw the swirls that sent her back to her bed. Her back no longer was in pain and for once she took the time to actually look at her wings. They were truly beautiful and this day she will begin to appreciate what is given to her.

No longer is this a curse in her eyes…

But as a gift she will learn to control…

~oOo~

There you have it! They saw what she really is and I hope I didn't make Allfather and Frigga sound too OC. Please let me know if I did and I will work on it in the future. Please review and let me know what you think!


	5. First Flight

Hello everyone and welcome back! Thank you to those who reviewed….

amcs96

And thank you to those who favorite, following, and are following me as an author. We're getting on in childhood and in this chapter we're just gonna have fun until shit hits the fan. So, enjoy this next chapter!

~oOo~

"You want me to do what?" I asked Thor as we sat outside, once again in the garden. It's been three days since my wings were exposed and both Thor and Loki were fascinated by them. They kept wanting to touch them and they even asked me if I could fly! I told them that I hadn't a clue since whenever these things appear I mostly hide from the rest of the world until they go away. Now that I'm with these two knuckle heads I really can't hide anymore.

"Try and fly! Flap your wings like a bird and see if you can fly!" Thor stood up and started to flap his arms like a bird, calling out, making Loki and myself laugh.

"Well, when you put it like that how can I say no?" I said, and Loki and I exchanged smiles.

"Really?"

"No."

"Oh, come on Odette! Just try!" He said giving me a puppy face and I turned to look over at the most reasonable one.

"If you could it would be helpful in the future. We will have a hard time finding you when we play hide an' seek." Loki said and I groaned in frustration. After a minute I gave up and got up from my seat. Thankfully, the dresses Thor's mother ordered for me haven't arrived yet so I'm still stuck in my pajamas.

"Okay but you guys have to catch me in case I fall. If I get hurt I'm pointing the finger at you two!" I said and took a deep breath. Thor and Loki stood a little ways away with smiles on their faces as I started to flap my wings. At first nothing happened but I slowly began to feel the ground leaving my feet. I closed my eyes tightly, so that I couldn't see how far off the ground I was. Even though I had never done this before I'm terrified of heights.

"You can do it Odette!" Thor said.

"Take it easy! Keep taking deep breaths!" Loki said and I did what he suggested. I kept taking deep breaths as I felt myself go higher. I peaked my eyes opened once and almost started to panic. I was high, maybe a few feet off the ground, but I was high up.

"Open your eyes!" Thor said and I did.

Then my wings stopped flapping…

"No, keep flapping!" They cried and I started to flap again, keeping my eyes open. I took a deep breath and started to move side to side, up and down, getting the feel of my wings in use. It felt so weird because I can feel my skin moving and the feel of the wind against my back as my wings flapped.

I was flying!

"Yeah, that is it Odette! Keep going!" Loki encouraged.

"You are doing great! Try flying somewhere!" Thor called up and I nodded, moving somewhat slowly towards a tree, then to a ledge, then anywhere to get the feel of flying. As soon as I started to get the hang of it I started to get really tired and started to go lower and lower to the ground. Loki and Thor rushed to my said as I landed on the ground, breathing heavy.

"How did I do?" I asked and their grins on their faces was a good enough answer.

"That was amazing!" Loki ask and gave me a hug.

"You have to keep practicing but other than that you were great! I knew you could fly!" Thor said and noticed that my breathing was shallow and I kept yawning. "I think you should get some rest."

"I think you're right. I just feel really tired all of a sudden." I told them and they helped me back to my bedroom. The three of us lied down and I fell back to sleep as soon as my hit the pillow.

~oOo~

"Let me out! Let me out, please!" The following morning, when I went to open my bedroom door, I found it locked. I pounded on the door but no one came. "Let me out! Mommy, daddy, let me out!" I screamed, banging on the door but they didn't come. I sat at the door, crying, because I knew my parents didn't want to see me now that these things were out but this is a first. They never locked me in my room before.

They hate me.

They actually can't stand their own daughter with this condition.

They think me a freak…

"Please, I promise to be a good girl." I said and collapsed to my floor with uncontrollable tears. I heard the door unlock but it opened quickly, a tray of food being quickly shoved in before the door was closed once again with the sound of the lock turning.

I'm a prisoner in my home now.

~oOo~

There you guys have it! Another chapter! In the next chapter I'm going to skip a year or two. Please, PLEASE, review! I want to know how the story is going along with any ideas you guys think I should put into the story. Until next time!


	6. Movie Day

Hello everyone and welcome back for another chapter! A big thank you to those who reviewed…

**amcs96**

**FleurSuoh**

In this chapter we have a bit of fun for the trio. Mostly, showing that even though Odette has these wings she is still a little girl. In the next chapter I am going to skip a year and have some fun with that.

Really nothing to say except give me a review sometime. I like hearing that I've done a good job or just give me some advice. I know everyone is mostly Loki/OC in this category but don't worry! I'm going to be giving some Loki love as soon as my other projects are complete!

So, with that said, enjoy the read!

~oOo~

I'm so excited!

Today is an exciting day for me because I get to show Loki and Thor one of my favorite movies! They've never seen a move before so I decided to bring my portable projector so we can watch the movie on the wall. It's kind of a girly movie but I know they'll like it! I packed up the brownies I made while I stayed home from school again. My parents don't care if I miss school or not. So long as I pass, they don't talk to me about school.

I got everything ready, changed my clothes, and got everything onto the bed (hiding under the covers so my parents don't see). I didn't care if I've missed dinner or not because I really don't care by now what my parents think. By now I'm surprised if they even say good morning to me. I closed my eyes and waited for the rainbow lights to take me to the only place where I feel at home.

When I did arrive I gathered my things together and went towards the Grand Hall where I told Thor and Loki to meet me where there's a large wall for us to use. When I arrived, I noticed that that large pillows and blankets were gathered near the left sided wall where fruit and cooked beef sat in golden bowls.

"Odette!" Thor cried out when he saw me and rushed to help with the things in my hands. "So, this is it?" he pointed to the projector. I nodded and sat it on a small table where it could easily set up without being in the way.

"Yep! I also brought a ton of movies to watch!" I said and handed my Hello Kitty Backpack filled with my favorites. "Loki, you can pick first. Then Thor can pick his and I'll pick mine last." I said and unwrapped my brownies.

"What are these?" Loki asked as I sat the brownies down on the blankets.

"Brownies. You can have one once the movie starts. Did you pick one?" Loki nodded his head and handed over the movie he picked out. The Lion King. One of the first movies I ever watched. I smiled and went over to the projector, telling the boys to sit down while I got things ready.

"Wait! I forgot to close the curtains!" Thor cried out and hurried to close them, making the room dark so we could see the movie better. I'm surprised that Thor has now taken upon himself to do things without the help of others. He thanks her servants when they do things for him and his parents have noticed a change in attitude now that we spend most, if not all, of their time together.

It felt nice to see Thor consider others now.

Once the curtains were drawn, the three of us sat together, as the movie started. During the movie, they were engrossed in it except for a few times were they asked questions as to why they broke out in song a few times but they enjoyed it none the less. My least favorite part of the movie is when Simba's dad dies. We all agreed though that Scar was our hated character though. By the seconds movie, Toy Story that Thor picked out, Thor and Loki's mom and dad decided to join us. They sat behind us with pillows behind them as the movie played on. Thor leaned next to me that having talking toys sounded interesting but I told them that there were no talking toys on Earth. They were just powered by batteries.

I told him to shush after we were getting to a good part.

After Toy Story I went and changed out the movies to the one I wanted to watch. I told them that this was my favorite because it's a dream of mine. Thor rolled his eyes and said that it's mostly a girl's movie but I also told him that it is fit for a boy too since it involved fighting monsters and dark magic. Thor and Loki smiled and waited for the movie to start.

The Swan Princess.

The reason why I love this movie so much is because it reminds me of myself because the Odette in the movie is almost like me, only she's older and braver than I am. I would feel the Queen and King's eyes on the back of my head so I turned my head around and smiled at them, giving them a wave. They smiled back but to me, they were sad smiles. Something was on their mind and they looked really sad as we watched on. Loki seemed interested in the magic in the movie while Thor looked at Derek as a hero figure. When they got to the one song I started to softly sing along with it, since I've seen it so many times. I glanced over and saw that Thor was looking at me with this strange look that made my face heat up and my voice staggered as he continued to watch me.

I've never seen that look on Thor's face before and it made all these strange feelings flutter in my stomach. I glanced over at Loki but he was too enraptured in the movie that he didn't notice Thor watching me. When it came to the end, I tried not to hug my pillow tightly as I watched as Odette 'die' from Derek saying I love you to another Odette whose a fake. Derek killed the monster who turned out to be the evil sorcerer and held the 'dead' Odette in his arms. The three of us did yell in joy when Odette came back to life and married Derek in a sweet romantic ending.

"I can see why you love this movie Odette, she is an older version of yourself." The queen said and the three of us turned to see her smiling at us.

"That's my dream your highness. I want to meet a prince and become a princess!" I said and both Loki and Thor protested.

"Are we not Princes?" Thor asked and got to his feet.

"You are but you guys are my brothers, I can't marry you! That's gross!" I too got to my feet and placed my hands on my hips. And evil smile came across my lips as I pushed Thor to the ground and ran past him. "TAG! You're it!" I screamed as Thor called out once he hit the ground. "Run Loki!" Loki got up from where he said and ran away from his brother. The queen and king looked at us with smiles on their faces as they watched us play tag in the great hall.

~**No One's POV**~

"What are you thinking my queen?" the king asked the queen as they watched their kids plays.

"I just thought of an idea for our young lady. It seems she would love to be a princess someday." The queen turned to her husband with a soft smile.

"Are you thinking of pairing her with one of our sons?" the king asked with a smile of his own.

"I will let the decision be hers should one of our sons fall for her. What better way to get our sons married if they end up truly loving the girl." The queen said as she watched her son Thor tag the little blond angel.

"You do remember she is not of our world. Or of any royal blood?" The king said but the queen shook her head and rested her head on her husband's chest.

"Does it have to matter when they are happy? I haven't seen my sons so well behaved in years. Should they fall in love with the girl, and she too one of them I say we should allow them to be together. We can take her from her horrid home and give her one that truly loves and cares for her." She looked up and kissed her husband softly. "Please my love."

The king thought for a moment, his eyes moving along with the children who are laughing in joy as they played together. The smile stretched across his face at he spoke softly to his wife. "Should they fall in love, I will allow it. To also make you have a daughter in the future as well."

"And maybe some grandchildren!" The queen's smiled stretched widely as she imagined small children running around the palace. She always wanted this place to be filled with children laughter. They both chuckled, and continued to watch the children, thinking of the futute ahead.

It looked very bright for the young mortal child.

~oOo~

Another short chapter but the next one will be in year or two later. We're getting on with the years and I hope you're all looking forward to it! Review and let me know what you think!


End file.
